Candy's Magic: Lysander's Path
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Lysander and Yasmin are newly mated and engaged, they should be having their happily ever after right? Wrong, in the world of vampires and demons, lust, jealousy and fire are always around you. "Ly, who is this tramp?"
1. Ch 1: Engagment

**Candy's Magic**

**Chapter 1: Engagement**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yasmin's POV**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Lysander and I walked together to his house with Lilith and Luxor, Lysander's companion walked behind us.

When we reached out destination he opened the door for me and our companions, when I stepped inside I could see Rosalyn and Leigh from the corner of my eye through the arch in the hall way that lead to the living room.

Lysander closed and locked the door behind us and gently took my hand, leading me to his family.

"Leigh, Rosalyn we're here like you asked." Lysander said

Leigh stood up smiling and walked over to us "Yes, please you two sit down we have a lot to discuss"

Why do I keep getting a bad feeling? I don't like tension, it's my job to look at all possibilities but I tend to linger on the worst outcomes.

Lysander and I sat down across from Leigh and Rosalyn; she pushed two cups of tea over to us as Leigh sat down next to her.

I smiled at her and picked up my cup and sipped from it.

"We want to arrange a marriage between you two."

My eyes widen as I started coughing, choking on the tea.

"W-what?!" I coughed out, trying to catch my breath.

"Among out species as you both know, we like to claim our mates as soon as possible. We dislike when others look at our females without any mark on them to show they belong to us, and since Lysander and myself are from a very old time, I rather have him make an honest woman out of you than to mark him during your…intimate moments. For the females, they are possessive, that is very true. The difference is that males are more violent than females, and you two being newly found mates makes it harder, it surprises me that Lysander has been able to keep his composure for so long without doing anything, but before it comes to that we ask you two to be married."

He explained

"Two high school kids married? I'm sorry Leigh but how is that helping anything? It will only make things weird and hard to explain" I told him.

"for other teenagers you two being together is enough, and as far as we can go without making things weird as you say, but for other supernatural creatures it is needed, the ring will keep most people away and make things easier for Lysander while after you two complete your mating, your markings on each other will be more likely to respect you two as a couple." Leigh responded.

"So you are pretty much saying if we complete our mating, everything will be okay right? Easy, no reason to get married yet." I told them, at least doing that was more normal for teenagers than getting married.

"Leigh and Lysander are very old Yasmin; they like to follow the old traditions. That means no mating till after marriage." Rosalyn explained

I moved my eyes over to peek at Lysander who was looking at his hands, fiddling with his ring.

He was thinking about this as much as I was.

"If Isabella is willing to get married to me I have no problem with doing so." He said.

I felt my face heat up from the forming blush.

He wanted to marry me, but did I want to marry him?

He was one of my mates, the only mate who took the chance to stay by my side.

He loved me with his all. He tried so hard not to show that he was hurting from all of this. I didn't even have an idea how difficult this mating thing was until Leigh explained this.

We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, so why not get the marriage over with now?

I would have liked to have this done once high school was over but if Lysander's in pain and it's a danger to the humans or any other creature that seems to take an interest in me then I'll be right with it.

I'm his and he is mine, right? Right, so I shouldn't keep him waiting.

I've wanted this my whole life, the guy, the ring and the perfect life…I mean life isn't perfect but it's close right?

"Alright, I'll marry him." I said

Lysander looked over to me and smiled

"Really? You will really marry me?" he asked, I nodded my head to him in response.

"Then you'll need this." He said and pulled out a box, opening it.

He revealed my engagement ring.

_Note to self: You're getting married, do not mess this up._

* * *

**_Hey guys! Please don't hate me for this, yea they're moving a little fast since they just met each other in the last few chapters of Candy's Magic in the last filler chapter I purposely did a few time skips to show they've spent some months together so they've had time to get to know each other and as Leigh said Demons and Vampires like to claim their mates as soon as possible._**

**_But either way, the wedding will be coming up soon probably in the next few chapters but not next chapter, so this leaves me to say that the only way this story will have lemons is if others decide to write one for me and I may consider putting on in for their honeymoon if someone wants to write one but I'll put a warning for people who don't wish to read it. The reason I can't write the lemon myself is because the program I like to use to type up my stories is at school and it's something I can't get at home currently, and you can't really type up a lemon with teachers walking around can you? Nope, I won't even try so someone PM me and tell me If they will do so, now keep in mind that I'll be asking you to type up a lemon and I'll pick the one I like the most so thanks guys!_**

**_Yasmin's ring link will be on my profile_**


	2. Ch 2: Candy

**Candy's Magic:**

**Lysander's Path**

**Chapter 2: Candy**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yasmin's POV**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

When Lysander took me home the first thing I did was run to my room, jump on my bed and call Tori and tell her everything.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" She shrieked through the phone.

I was about to respond when she suddenly appeared in front of me.

Damn ghost.

"Oh my god this is big! This is SOOOOOO BIG! Wow you dark creatures move fast! Or demonic…WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELFS! You guys work it! Oh my god we NEEEEED to get you a dress and everything! Get up get up! We have to GO, GO, GO!"

"Tori did you have candy?" I asked her

"Yes" she answered shyly, she's lucky she's cute.

I sighed and got up "Can we do dresses and whatever, I don't know later?" I asked

"When is the wedding?"

"We're still picking, either this mouth, February or in the summer."

"Okay so you're saying it's in February." I blinked staring at her

"What? I said we're still picking."

"Yasmin, It's the mouth of looooove" she said, weirdo.

I laughed and shook my head "Fine, February, now we need an exact date." I told her

She hopped onto my bed next to me and hummed as if she was in thought.

"I don't know! You and Lysander pick! I help with dresses and other stuff!" she said smiling.

Okay this was awkward; she was never this happy, or excited or hyper.

I really should forbid her from candy.

_Note to self: Never give Tori candy._

* * *

**Sorry for sucha short chapter guys.**

**This really was just a filler since i was having writers block and what not so yeah!**


End file.
